


We will meet again

by Anamine



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, First Love, M/M, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Skips, no beta - we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamine/pseuds/Anamine
Summary: What if Gaku and Riku met before TRG and i7 were founded and fell in love....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to write an i7 fic but I'm not sure where this will go... I hope you at least enjoy it ^^
> 
> Comments of all art appreciated!

When Tenn left with that man they were 13 years old.

After Tenn left everything turned for the worse. Their parents started arguing, sometimes even screaming. They said things like "How could it come to this?!", "Why our son?" but there was no one to answer them these questions....

After Tenn left Riku's attacks were coming more often and harder, they got so bad that their parents once though they will lose their remaining son too.  
Riku didn't understand why did Tenn-nii leave him? Why did he abandon his family?  
**Why did he abandon Riku?**

••••••☆••••••

One day when everything was too much for Riku to take, he ran out of the house.  
He ran without a goal in mind.... but he had to stop at a park because of his condition.  
As he sat down on the bench he didn't notice the other person already sitting there. While he was trying to stabilise his breath a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped.  
When he turned to where the hand came from he saw a boy a little older than himself.  
He asked: "Are you alright? Can I help you somehow?"  
Riku let out a sigh of relief. It seems like the other boy is a nice person and doesn't have some second thoughts like what he always heard from his parents when he was little.  
"I am alright, thank you. It's already better.", answered Riku looking at the older boy.  
"What are you doing alone in the park kid?" At this Riku felt offended "I am not a kid anymore!"  
"But you seem to be younger than me... so you are still a kid."  
Riku thought he didn't hear right, that's his reasoning for saying he is a kid!?  
"I'm 13 years old! Please don't call me a kid!"  
"See I said you are younger than me, I'm 17."  
Riku just felt more childish because of this conversation than in the last three years.

••••••☆••••••

Riku still felt offended but when he looked at the other boy, looking into these shining silver eyes he felt his heart skip a beat. He thought something must be wrong why else would his heart skip a beat when looking at another boy.  
Curiously he asked: "What's your name? I'm Nanase Riku."  
"Yaotome Gaku. Nice to meet you Nanase-kun."  
"Nice to meet you too Yaotome-san."  
"You don't have to call me Yaotome, that's my old man. Call me Gaku."  
"Okay Gaku-san. Then you too please call me Riku."  
With their introductions done the both of them first engaged in a bit of small talk. The more they talked to each other the more comfortable they became with the other and started talking about more personal troubles.

Riku talked about how his brother left and what became of his parents and him. He also told Gaku about his condition. While Gaku talked about the divorce of his parents and how he visits his maternal grandparents. Gaku tells Riku that his grandparents have a soba store, where he sometimes (even against the opinion of his father) helps out and that he loves soba. Riku's natural response was immediately saying his favourite food is omurice.

As they kept talking, then about more trivial thing, they both relaxed and were able to forget everything around them.  
When they next looked at the time it was already late afternoon and since Riku was in Gaku's eyes still quite young he said: "Come on, it's already late. I'll take you home." Riku looked at him innocently and Gaku couldn't help but blush. He looked away from Riku trying to hide his red cheeks and said: "I can't let a kid walk around this late when it's about to get dark so I will walk you home... where do you even live?"  
"Mou, Gaku-san I already told you to stop calling me a kid! ....you don't need to walk me home I can go by myself."  
"No I said I would walk you home, so I will Riku-kun" At this Riku just gave a cheerful _okay_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'm able to uploade, for now I should manage at least once a month.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! ^^

They walk silently towards Riku's home and once they reach it turn towards each other. Gaku was still slightly blushing as they walked and now when he looks into Riku's eyes he can feel his cheeks warming up again.

"Ano.... so... could we like... talk again if we meet again in the future? It was nice talking so someone... and I want to know more about you Gaku-san.", said Riku shyly.  
At hearing this Gaku at first didn't know what to say. He had a warm feeling in his chest and was really happy that Riku is also interested in him. So he answered and actually stuttered a bit at the beginning. "N-Naturally! I also would like to spend time like this again. ....but I'm not sure if it will really work my father tries to control me a lot and I think he has some kind of plan... so I'm not sure if I will ever have time." Gaku looked quite dejected after saying this. Just the idea of not being able to meet Riku got him sighting.  
Riku seemed to also not like the idea of maybe not meeting Gaku again but didn't say anything.

Riku then stepped a little bit closer to Gaku and looked him directly into his eyes.  
"I should go in I don't want to worry my parents more than I normally already do. Thank you for walking me home and spending time with me like this Gaku-san. I am really happy!" After saying this Riku leaned in closer and kissed Gaku's cheek. When he pulled away again his cheeks were almost as red as his hair. He took a step back and smiled.  
Gaku was in a trance after the short peck. He didn't even notice that Riku was already standing at his house door.  
"Bye Gaku-san!", said Riku cheerfully with a big warm smile on his face. Gaku answered with a just as warm smile saying: "Bye Riku." And Riku enters the house.

••••••☆••••••

Years later Riku only saw Gaku one time again at the same park. After their second parting Riku realised what he has to be feeling towards Gaku is love. _ He is in love with Yaotome Gaku.  
_But he wasn't able to confess since they never saw each other afterwards.

When Riku one silent morning turns the TV on he isn't expecting to see Gaku on the screen. As it seems Gaku is in an idol group called **Trigger** now and what more, one of his partners is Tenn-nii. Riku definitely didn't expect to see his twin with his love on TV, both being idols in the same group. As it seems they are already quite popular even though they just debuted.  
When Riku goes out that day he sees placats of Trigger all around the city. He went to the mall because he wanted to buy the new book of his favourite author and decided to go to the music store afterwards and buy the debut single of Trigger.

Once he is home, he immediately puts the CD in the player and starts listening to it. He is amazed. Their harmony is perfect, it sounds like they were meant to sing together.  
He feels some kind of anger towards Tenn and would most likely avoid everything about Trigger, well maybe not completely but since Gaku is also in the group he decided to get to know as much as he can. Maybe this way he will be able to meet Gaku again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there wasn‘t a chapter last month!  
I was too busy to update >_<

One day while Riku was walking on a shopping street he got approached by a man. The man said his name is Takanashi Otoharu, the owner of Takanashi Production. He wants to scout Riku.  
When Riku told his parents, they weren't really happy about it but since he is already 18 years old, they cannot forbid it.

Needless to say, is that Riku wants to become an idol! He wants to know why Tenn-nii left him for that. He wants to feel how it is to stand on stage.  
But most of all he hopes to see Gaku again. If they are in the same industry they will meet sooner or later again, right?

•••••☆••••••

On his first day in the agency he meets his partners. They were told that they will be an idol group with seven members. At first Riku finds it kind of strange, seven isn't really the ideal number for an idol group.  
When their manager comes in telling them only three of them may debut as idols, he was shocked. He had to become an idol! He had to reach Tenn-nii and Gaku-san!  
Luckily they were able to stay as seven and chose the unit name_ IDOLiSH7_.

When he was selected as the center and the date for their first live was settled, Riku felt elated. They all practiced really hard did as much as possible to spread their name but in the end it still wasn't enough to fill up the arena. They didn't mind, they all were expecting it but it still gave a weird feeling.... so they just tried to have as much fun as possible and make their energy radiate towards their audience, to make them happy.  
  
Riku didn't expect their manger to give them a singing and dancing taboo for a month. They are allowed to sing and dance again after Trigger's live.retreated for most of the time into his room reading books but also watching the Trigger DVD's that he owns. Well... you couldn't really say he was watching them... he pressed fast forward until there was either Tenn or Gaku on the screen of his TV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that now that I have "online classes" my teachers think I'm able to do the amount of two lessons in one and I get more busy than before... but well I always knew that my teachers are strange in that aspect.
> 
> Enjoy~

When Riku together with Iori, Mitsuki, Sougo and their manager reached the building that Trigger's concert will be held at he felt dreadful and elated at the same time. If you asked him why he was feeling like this, he wouldn't be able to answer. He himself really doesn't know…  
He is happy! He will be able to see Gaku-san and Tenn-nii again!  
But… **do they want to see him again?** He doesn't know…

As it got closer to the time of the concert the other four with Riku got worried (mostly only manager-san) and pissed off. Tamaki, Yamato and Nagi still weren't there. So when they finally came Mitsuki lectured them right away, but Riku didn't expect what he heard Tamaki say: "We met Tenten on our way here! I carried him and got ten King-puddings promised!"  
Riku's first though was 'Who is Tenten?' and right after came 'He couldn't be talking about Tenn-nii, could he?'  
Riku shook his head at that though. Tenn-nii would never allow something like this to happen.

When they went in it was almost time for the concert to start. Trigger's fans were screaming and calling out for them. So when they finally came onto stage all the girls let out a happy scream. Riku first saw Tenn in the middle of the stage then he saw Gaku and started unconsciously focusing on him.  
So he was surprised when he heard Yamato mutter "Who would expect that the perfect Kujou Tenn just moments ago was so sick that he was unable to walk by himself…"  
Riku was shocked and worried. _ So it really was Tenn-nii…_

••••••☆••••••

Riku watched Tenn closely after hearing Yamato saying that he was ill… but didn't notice anything. Tenn sang and danced perfectly like always. The only indication that he is ill, is that he is slightly paler than normal but if you didn't look as closely as Riku and didn't know Tenn as much you wouldn't see a difference.

Riku was astonished to what ledges Tenn would go for a perfect performance…. it seemed like as long as it was for anyone beside Riku himself Tenn would do anything.  
At this he felt a deep hatred. He hated the fact, that Tenn cared more for everyone but him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update in a long looonnngg time and I'm really sorry for this but I'm really busy and don't have that much time to be truely creative.

After Trigger's concert Riku felt kind of hollow. He still smiled, laughed and talked like he normally would but only ever felt truly happy when he was singing. While he was singing, he felt all the power rush into his body ...as if he was filled with new life. Luckily, they practiced a lot, but because of this Iori was able to find out about his respiratory disorder. He didn’t want anyone to find out about his asthma but what happens, happens. He isn’t able to change the past.  
At one of their street concerts, that was in the rain, his asthma acted out and the others also found out. He is happy that even so they let him continue to work as an idol.  
Even more happy news came when their manager told them, that they will be planning their next concert. Everyone tries to help him and tells him not to overwork himself. Their concert is going to be held at the same venue as their first concert.

••••••☆••••••

This time they have a full venue and everything goes perfect. There will even be a TV team. Well… that is until the storm hits them and they have a power out. They had to improvise… it still went well in the end, but sadly, they afterward got the news, that only Tamaki and Sougo will debut as the unit _MEZZO’’_.

When IDOLiSH7 was asked to appear on Music Festa everyone was overjoyed.  
When they went around greeting their senpais and Iori asked Riku to go back so that he doesn’t meet Tenn, he was quite confused when he got suddenly pushed by Iori when he was trying to ask for a warm drink.  
But the biggest surprise was waiting in their changing room, when he found his inhaler broken on the ground. He started hyperventilating but was able to get his breath under control. He only had to cough once! But then everything went wrong. They completely ruined their chance.  
Afterwards backstage the atmosphere was heavy.  
Then it was TRIGGER’s turn. While walking on stage Tenn threw Riku a sting eye and Gaku didn’t even take notice of him… but it was probably better than if he had seen Riku in such a terrible state. 


End file.
